Clasificados Rubro: Novios
by Kaede-Sakuragi
Summary: [YuGiOh Seto x Joey] YAOI. Una cita a ciegas, una pagina web, y por culpa de quien .?


**Clasificados – Rubro: " Novios "**

**YuGiOh – Seto x Joey **

**By Kaede Sakuragi**

**Viernes. 10 PM. Mansion Kaiba.**

Bajo una música de opera, surgía en el ambiente de la biblioteca, se podía observar dos figuras enfrascadas en las tareas que los profesores les habían encargado.

Seto Kaiba, estaba detrás de su escritorio, de roble negro, tipeando rápidamente en su computadora, terminando el ensayo de Historia Americana. Mientras su hermano Mokuba, estaba sentado en el suelo, frente a la mesa ratona, donde estaba su laptop, regalo de cumpleaños.

Seto ... – la vos del pequeño, fue apenas audible, pero lo suficiente para su hermano.

Dime Mokuba ... – respondió sin mirarlo.

Cuál es tu color favorito? – tal pregunta descoloco al mayor, mirándolo interrogante y con reproche

Tendrías que estar haciendo tarea ... y no estar jugando ... Mokuba ...

Es mi tarea ... Seto ... – el pequeño peli negro lo miro a los ojos, para luego hacer una mueca de fastidio – Es una tarea social, tengo que poner los miembros de mi familia en una lista, donde hay que colocar gustos, hobbies, trabajo ... etc etc etc ... Es mi tarea Seto ... – el muchacho lo miro con una leve sonrisa.

La educación esta cada vez peor ... – murmuro despacio – Que tiene que ver eso con la enseñanza para el futuro ...

Ok ... ok ... entendí ... pondré cualquier cosa … no te preocupes … inventare algo – Mokuba volvió a su trabajo, mientas miraba algunos libros, su cuaderno de notas, y otras cosas. Empezó a teclear, mientras miraba al frente como pensando en las respuestas.

Azul ... negro ... y amarillo ... – el CEO dijo despacio, mientras volvía a teclear en su computadora. Mokuba sonrió.

Hoobie? – siguió con otra pregunta

Duelo de Monstruos ... Carrera de autos ... – bueno, por lo menos ahora respondía. Volvió a teclear, mientras sus ojitos se emocionaban.

Pareja? – pregunto inocentemente mirándolo, lo cual recibió una de las que congelarían el mundo, por parte de su hermano.

Mokuba!

No es mi culpa, aquí preguntan eso ...

Por supuesto que No ... – dijo alterado. El silencio se volvió algo pesado, mientas solo se escuchaba el tipeo de ambas maquinas.

No tiene nada de malo que tuvieras pareja ... Hermano ... – el peli negro murmuro, despacio, desganado.

No estoy para una relación ... Mokuba ...

Pero podrías ... – el muchacho lo miro seriamente – Siempre estas trabajando ... o en la compañía o por el colegio ... ya falta poco para que termines la preparatoria, y de seguro te meterás en Kaiba Corp, y no saldrás de allí, esta que no se cuantos millones mas ganes.

Moki, si no trabajo, no podré darte lo que te mereces ... – la voz del CEO era seria, pero trataba de ser amable.

Seto ... Tu mereces mucho mas que yo ... Y antes que me interrumpas - hablo antes que su hermano - ... Si quieres hacer algo por mi ... pues ... podrías salir un poco mas ... y conocer gente ... Y antes que me reproches algo – lo volvió a interrumpir mientras sonreía - ... Dije conocer ... no que te pusieras de novio ... Ok!... – Mokuba cerro su laptop, tomo sus cosas, y antes de irse abrazo a su hermano fuertemente - Te quiero mucho ... Seto ...

Yo también ... Mokuba ... – el muchacho lo dejo solo en aquella biblioteca.

Miro por la ventana, el cielo se veía estrellado, una luna llena iluminaba todo aquel manto negro. Kaiba suspiro, no podía cumplir el deseo de su hermano, eso no estaba en discusión, él ya había elegido.

* * *

Mientas tanto, Mokuba entro rápidamente a su habitación, coloco su computadora portátil al Internet, y luego termino de llenar un formulario. Apretó la tecla ENTER. Y vio como el archivo era mandado. Sonrió casi, maliciosamente. Pero era por el bien de su hermano.**

* * *

Sábado 10 AM. Kaiba Corp.**

Desde temprano estaba en su oficina, chequeando las inversiones de la bolsa, los nuevos inventos, y tratando de ver si podía anular otros proyectos. Los accionistas, ya no lo molestaban con excusas inútiles, al contrario, besaban el suelo que caminaba. Les había hecho ganar muchos millones en las ultimas semanas.

Sintió resentido su cuello, el cual trato de relajarlo mientas movía su cabeza de un lado a otro. Pero parecía que le hacia peor.

Has pensado alguna ves ... tomar ... esas cosas ... No se como me dijeron? Este ... mmmm ... Ah ... si ... vacaciones ... Dicen que son buenas ... – la vos de un muchacho mayor que el CEO, lo hizo mirar a la puerta, con desagrado. Era un muchacho alto, de cabello negro, y de ojos esmeraldas.

No me fastidies ... Lucio ... N/A: XDD no pude evitarlo ... Sabes bien que si yo me tomara un descanso, los malditos buitres estarian fastidiándome la existencia ... y no tengo ganas ni humor para soportarlos de nuevo ...

Seto ... amigo ... compadre ... – el muchacho de ojos verdes, recibió una mirada asesina por parte del ojiazul – Sabes muy bien ... que un fin de semana ... no pondrá a la empresa en quiebra ... – el CEO bufo, mientras revolvía algunos papeles que tenia en la mesa. Lucio se le acerco, dándole un sobre

Que me significa esto? – Kaiba le hablo rudamente.

Eso ... amigo ... es una invitación, para un lugar exclusivo. Para esta noche, donde pasaras un rato tranquilo, lejos de los endemoniados papeles chupa compañías que enviaran a la quiebra si los deja de atender solo por una noche ...

Lucio ... No me fastidies ... Apenas te considero un amigo ... así que no me tienes a despedirte por tu impertinencia ... – murmuro con muy poca paciencia – ... No tengo tiempo para estar de pinta en una reunión aburrida, que de seguro lo será, con todos esas aves de rapiña, que esperan que uno pueda bajar la guardia y sacar algo de mi y de Kaiba Corp.

Hazme un favor ... SI ...! - esta ves fue su compañero el que le reprocho - ... Por una vez en tu vida ... me harás caso ... iras a ese lugar ... y estarás por lo menos cinco minutos ... Si te gusta el lugar bien ... Si no ... te largas a tu mansión, te encierras en tu estudio y te bajas esa botella de whisky escocés que tienes en el bar, para cuando tienes ganas de que tus penas y sacrificios naden en el ...

Lucio salió de allí, enojado, molesto. Pero por dentro sabia que había dado en el clavo, y esperaba que su amigo, entendiera lo que significaba.

El CEO quedo perplejo, asombrado, y casi atónito. Como ese se atrevía a decirle tantas cosas, y prácticamente insultarlo en pleno rostro. Tomo el sobre, lo arrugo con una mano y lo tiro al cesto de basura. Lo había puesto de muy mal humor.

**

* * *

En algún cyber en Cuidad Dominio. 11 PM.**

La casilla de correo, estaba prácticamente llena. Acaso toda la población de la cuidad, lo quería contactar?. Ya habían pasado mas de media hora cuando estaba borrando cada uno de los correos. Pero uno en particular llamo su atención. Leyó detenidamente. Tomo su móvil, y marco el numero que estaba en aquel anuncio. Espero que lo atendieran.

Hola ... si ... Llamo por uno de los recados que me dejaron en mi cuenta ... – dijo despacio, y en susurro, estaba en una cabina, privada, pero igual, no quería que nadie se enterara de lo que hablaba - ...Te paso el código ... 78963 – espero un momento – Si ... ese soy yo ... – sonrió - ... si ... si ... el anuncio es ... el 1452 ... aja ... ese ... – espero otro momento, saco una pequeña libreta, y anoto algunas cosas – Si ... se como llegar ... pero ... pues ... es mi primera vez ... o sea ... jeje – sonrió avergonzado, mientas sus mejillas se ponían aun mas rojas de las que estaban – Aja ... es una reunión formal ... si ... conozco la casa de ropa ... aja ... o sea me presento, doy mi código y luego me hacen el descuento ... Aja ... ok ... – dijo finalmente - ... Pues ... si ... iré ... pueden apuntarme ... Buenos días ... – se despidió para luego colgar.

Volvió a mirar la pantalla, y aquel perfil detallado. Era raro, lo encontraba algo familiar, pero a la vez tentador.

Miro su reloj, eran ya casi las 12 y debía ir a su casa a almorzar. Por suerte su padre ya no vivía con el, por lo cual, no había problemas si tenia o no la comida lista.

Salió del lugar, sonriendo, primero pasaría por aquella tienda, elegiría la ropa y luego se dirigiría a su casa a descansar un poco. Era su día libre, y esperaba disfrutar aquella fiesta.

**

* * *

Mansión Kaiba. 6 PM.**

Era una tarde tranquila, la brisa movía las cortinas suavemente, dándole al ambiente ese aroma a pino y eucaliptos que estaban en el gran jardín.

El CEO estaba sentado en la sala, mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos, mientras observaba por la ventana.

Seto ... – Mokuba, lo trajo a la realidad, mirándolo apenas con una mueca, que se suponía que era una sonrisa.

Que pasa? Moki ... – el hermano, rodeo el gran sofá, para luego abrazarlo, sentándose en su regazo.

Porque estas triste, hermano? – el CEO sonrió apenas.

No estoy triste, solo pensaba ...

Y en que pesabas? – el pequeño lo miro como un pequeño gatito curioso. Seto acaricio su cabeza, en forma cariñosa.

En algunas cosas de la empresa, que debo revisar mañana ... para luego ... – el ojiazul se callo abruptamente, cuando su hermano, se levanto rápidamente de su regazo, para luego dirigirse a la puerta

Oh ... disculpa por interrumpirte entonces ... Te veo en la cena ... Hermano ... – esa reacción, sorprendió al mayor

Mokuba ... espera ...! – se levanto apresurado, para alcanzarlo en las escaleras, sujetándolo de uno de los brazos - ... que significa todo esto? No entiendo porque reaccionas de esa manera ... – reprocho molesto.

Nada Seto ... – le respondió de la misma manera - ... Solo creí que estabas pensando en otra cosa que no fuera la empresa o negocios ... Pues creí que tu mirada era por otra cosa ... pero me equivoque ... – se soltó del agarre de su hermano - ... No es nada ... - se giro, subiendo las escaleras corriendo, dejando al CEO molesto, y dolido.

Volvió a la sala, recogió los papeles para llevarlos al estudio, donde se encerró, y se sirvió un vaso con whisky escocés. Se sentó en su sillón favorito, y se quedo viendo la nada. Cuando sus labios pudieron degustar aquel liquido, pronuncio "demonios" dentro de su cabeza. La cual intentaba masajearla, y no tener una jaqueca por el disgusto que ahora sentía. Miro su vaso, y maldito mil veces a su mano derecha. Tomo el contenido, de un solo trago, se levanto y salió de allí dirigiéndose a su recamara.

Abrió su armario, y empezó a ver los distintos trajes de diseñadores famosos. Escogió uno en particular. Era de color negro, camisa, corbata, todo era negro. Lo dejo sobre su cama, miro el reloj. Tenia menos de hora y media para arreglarse y salir.

Entro al baño, desnudándose y tomando una rápida ducha. Lucio pagaría muy caro, el lunes cuando lo viera. Muy caro.

**

* * *

En algún lugar de Cuidad Dominio. 7: 30 PM**

Se miro por enésima ves en el espejo. No podía creer que ese color le favoreciera tanto. Era un traje verde musgo, con una camisa blanca y una corbata haciendo juego con el traje. Sus cabellos estaban peinados. Realmente, todo en el, se veía fantástico. Sonrió sonrojado. Realmente nunca pensó verse tan bien. Tomo su móvil, poniéndolo en vibrador, y sujetándolo en el cinturón negro que llevaba.

Miro su reloj, era mejor ir yendo aquel lugar. Quería se el primero en llegar, y así colocarse en un lugar cerca de la puerta. Y poder observar a su, futuro acompañante.

Sintió un escalofrió. Había llegado por casualidad a esa pagina. Cuando vio la portada, y todo lo que ofrecían, se hizo usuario, pero nunca pensó que tendría varias propuestas. Y de la mayoría de hombres, dándole el oro y el moro, si era necesario, con solo pasar una noche en compañía.

Sabia que era gay declarado, Yami y Bakura lo habían echo reconocerlo. Recordar tal momento, hizo sonrojar aun mas. Como no hacerlo, si prácticamente, entre ellos dos, lo habían llevado hasta el éxtasis de los placeres, y solo con tocarlo. Pero debía reconocer, que si no fuera por ellos, nunca se atrevería si quiera, a salir con un chico.

Esa pagina era seria, y debía reconocer que algunas cosas habían sido buenas. Pero nunca había asistido a las reuniones, solo hablado por chat, o por mail. No mas que eso.

Se miro nuevamente al espejo. Y sonrió, estaba en lo mejor de su juventud, de seguro algo podría concretar esa noche.

Reviso sus bolsillos, observo la tarjeta con el numero de registro. Así seria fácil reconocer a esa persona.

Al llegar al lugar, se encontró con un edificio de categoría, exclusivo. Entro entusiasmado, aunque por dentro temblaba de miedo. Llego hasta una de las recepciones, y dio su numero, la cual la señorita que lo atendió, le indico el numero de su mesa. Aun su compañero no había llegado. Suspiro, mejor, tendría tiempo de tomarse algo, para tranquilizarse.

**

* * *

En algunas de las calles de Cuidad Dominio. 8 PM.**

Miraba con atención el semáforo. Aun no podía creer que estaba dirigiéndose a una reunión de encuentros. Porque eso era, solo para encontrar a alguien y pasar el rato.

Bufo, mientras tocaba la bocina. No se había percatado de la invitación, hasta que la abrió y miro donde tenia que ir. Iba a matar a alguien, de seguro.

Por lo poco que pudo averiguar, era un lugar de citas a ciegas. Y Lucio lo sabia. Hasta tenia un numero de cliente. EL ... SETO KAIBA ... Bufo, nuevamente, cuando se dio cuenta de eso. Llamo para cancelar tal disparate, pero cuando le dijeron que su acompañante ya estaba allí, no le quedo otra.

Al colgar su teléfono, se miro al espejo, estaba vestido para salir, estaba espectacularmente arrebatador, y no sabia porque, pero tenia ganas de salir. Aunque si lo hubiera averiguado antes, ni se molestaba en pensar algo así.

Pero pensó en Mokuba, en su reacción y su disgusto por no salir por ahí, a divertirse o lo que sea. Eso fue lo que mas le remordió la conciencia. Por eso estaba allí, aparcando el convertible. Dando una mirada al establecimiento de cinco estrellas, y mirando hacia delante. Por esto estaba allí, cruzando el vestíbulo, yendo a una de las recepcionista. Por la mirada de su hermano, por aquella tristeza que había demostrado en sus palabras.

Buenas noches ... en que puedo servirle? – una de las chicas, sonrió amablemente, El CEO no dijo nada, solo entrego el sobre – Bienvenido, señor. Ahora le indicaran su mesa, espero que disfrute la velada.

Kaiba no dijo nada, solo se acerco al metre que estaba allí, para guiarlo en aquel gran salón. Llegaba justo a tiempo, el show del lugar, estaba por comenzar. Y las luces, las habían bajado, dejando un ambiente tenue.

Su mesa ... – el hombre le indico una de las que estaban a un costado. Estaba por decir algo, cuando una voz conocida llamo su atención.

Kaiba ... Que haces aquí? – sus ojos azules, se centraron en unos ojos marrones.

Lo mismo debería decir ... Wheeler ... – la voz salió fría.

Esta es mi mesa ... – reprocho el rubio.

También la del señor ... – el metre, intervino antes que pasara algo a mayores – Si me permite señor, este es su acompañante de esta noche, por favor, tome asiento – el hombre era cortés, eso debía reconocer el CEO, el cual, ante la mirada de reproche del rubio, se sentó junto al rubio – Quieren algo de tomar? – pregunto suavemente, mientras la música del show empezaba a expandirse en el lugar.

Whisky escocés ... – y mirando al rubio, el CEO sonrió – Y un vaso con leche para el niño ...

Kaiba...! – dijo molesto Joey, mientras levantaba su puño como queriéndolo golpear - Yo quisiera vino blanco ... por favor ... – dijo entre dientes.

Cuando el metre se retiro, lo miro tomo de las solapas del traje.

Mira ... Kaiba, no se que haces aquí? Ni me interesa? Pero no tolerare que me pongas en ridículo o me agredas en publico ... entendiste ... –El CEO lo miro a los ojos, y hubo algo en ellos, que le gusto.

De acuerdo cachorro ... – murmuro despacio, casi en sus labios, provocando un sonrojo en el rubio. Pero por la tenue luz, pasaba desapercibido.

No me fastidies ... Kaiba ... porque no respondo ... Te lo juro ... – le dijo amenazante, para luego soltarlo – Quisiera pasar un buen momento en este lugar ... desgraciadamente mi compañía no es la mejor ... pero ya estoy aquí ... – murmuro despacio, lo suficiente para que el ojiazul lo escuchara. Joey dejo de prestarle atención, para mirar el espectáculo. Había un numero de bailarinas, y cantantes.

El CEO se relajo, también entretenido por el show.

Luego de eso, la comida fue servida, mientras las luces volvía a brillar como antes. En si se lo pasaron entre insultos y sarcasmos. Pero el ambiente se torno agradable.

No puedo creer que Seto Kaiba ... busque compañía ... – Joey hablaba mientras degustaba su helado de chocolate.

Pues pienso lo mismo ... Nunca pensé que un perro como tu ... buscara un amo ... – sonrió de costado. Le encantaba hacerlo enojar.

Kaiba ... no me jodas ... quieres ... – dijo molesto.

Valla ... no solo no tienes modales ... perro ... si no que tienes una boca sucia ... Tendré que educarte ... – el CEO le dijo con una voz tranquila, suave y hasta seductora. Con una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

No soy una mascota ... y tampoco eres mi dueño ... Ricachón ... así que bájale de la nube que tienes ... – esta ves tomo un gran bocado de su helado, pero cuando lo estaba por colocar en su boca, le fue arrebatada la cuchara, terminando en las manos del ojiazul. El rubio miro sorprendido, Seto Kaiba, estaba lamiendo la cuchara, y esa imagen lo había puesto nervioso – Oye ... es mi postre ... – el CEO le devolvió una sonrisa – Si querías ... podrías haber pedido uno para ti ... Kaiba ...

No me gusta las cosas dulces ... – de dijo mientras devolvía el utensilio a su lugar.

Entonces no comas ... – el rubio le saco la lengua en forma infantil – Igual ... no respondiste a mi pregunta ... – dijo mientras volvía a comer otro poco de helado, pero no supo porque, pera sabia mas sabroso.

Por Mokuba ... – dijo de repente, desganado, y sin mirarlo a los ojos. Los ojos azules se veían tristes, eso fue lo que pensó el rubio, y antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo mas, el CEO lo interrumpió – ... Nunca pensé que algo así, hiciera infeliz a mi hermano. Siempre ocupándome de la empresa y de los negocios, y el pequeño solo preocupándose por mi, y mi vida social – se giro mirándolo ahora a los ojos. Provocando casi un escalofrió al rubio – Porque lo que mas quería Mokuba, era que saliera a conocer gente ... – sonrió de costado – Pero cuando sepa que en ves de eso, pase la noche con un perro ... yo creo que lo considerara mejor la próxima vez ...

Oye...! – Joey le reprocho, pero al siguiente segundo sonreía. La sonrisa del ojiazul, le encantaba. Miro su reloj, ya era tarde – Órale ... mira la hora ... van a ser las 12 AM ... Nunca pensé que pasáramos tanto tiempo sin matarnos ... – sonrió infantilmente, haciendo sonreír a su compañero.

Entonces ... tendremos que irnos – el CEO fue el primero en levantarse. Se dirigió a una de las recepciones, que había en el lugar, seguido por el rubio – Disculpe, señorita, estábamos en aquella mesa, quisiera saber la consumición

Puede darme su numero de registro ... – Kaiba frunció el ceño, se había olvidado de ese detalle. Le molestaba – No se preocupes señor ... La mesa esta paga ... por lo cual no deben nada. – la chica sonrió, mientas los dos muchachos estaba algo sorprendidos.

Disculpe, pero podría decirme quien pago todo? – Joey fue el que pregunto.

Pues, fue echa la reservación por teléfono, así que de seguro fue uno de las mesas especiales. Seguro fue algún regalo - la chica sonrió, para luego seguir atendiendo a otros clientes.

Quién la habrá pagado? - el rubio hablo, para si mismo, pero en vos alta.

Voy a matarlo ...!- el CEO hablo entre dientes.

A quien vas a matar Kaiba? – pregunto interrogante.

No importa ... – murmuro molesto - ... Vamos ... te llevare a tu casa ... – y sin mas ceremonia, tomo su mano y prácticamente lo arrastro hacia el estacionamiento.

Joey no dijo nada, se sentía bien, desgraciadamente muy bien. Cuando subió al auto, le indico la dirección al ojiazul. Mientras veía las casi semi llenas. Por jóvenes que iba a los lugares bailables y o fiestas. Pensaba en la cena, había sido de por si, divertida, entretenida y reconfortante. Nunca había pensando pasar un buen momento con Seto Kaiba, el hombre de hielo numero uno de todo Japón. Sonrió para si mismo.

Que es lo divertido? – la vos suave de su acompañante, lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Como? - dijo sin entender.

Estas sonriendo – dijo despacio - Como si algo fuera divertido ... – cuando el auto se detuvo en uno de los semáforos, Kaiba lo miro a los ojos.

Pues ... estaba pensando ...

¿Piensas? – el CEO interrumpió maliciosamente.

Kaiba...! no me fastidies ... Ahora no te digo nada ... – el rubio cruzo los brazos ofendido, como niño pequeño. Lo cual hizo reír sonoramente al CEO – De que demonios te ríes ...! – dijo aun mas disgustado

Eres realmente divertido ... – aun con media sonrisa - ... La verdad pase una noche agradable ... Me gusto mucho tu compañía ...Cachorro ... - ese comentario, hizo sonrojar a Joey

Pues ... yo también ... la pase bien ... – dijo despacio, casi tímidamente. Pero eso si, sin mirarlo, ya suficiente vergüenza tenia, con sus mejillas que le ardían.

Llegamos ... – Kaiba le dijo, en una forma lastimera, o por lo menos eso pensó el rubio.

Bueno ... Gracias por la cena ... Fue agradable ... Hasta podría decirte que te consideraría un amigo ... – dijo sonriéndole, sacándole nuevamente la lengua.

Si es así ... como buen amigo ... invítame a tu departamento ... – eso lo dejo helado. El corazón casi le dio un ataque, y sus ojos no pudieron abrirse mas.

Que ... dijiste? – murmuro.

Que me dejes pasar a tu departamento. Ya que somos amigos, quisiera conocerlo – los ojos azules, se perdieron en los marrones ámbar.

Pero ... yo ... – empezó a tartamudear. Pero fue pero aun, cuando el otro se acerco, tomo su rostro, y le dio un suave beso en los labios. fantástico, no solo tartamudeaba, ahora era una simple gelatina por los nervios.

Vamos ... – susurro despacio el ojiazul, mientras se bajaba, daba la vuelta y luego abría la puerta de su acompañante. Ofreciéndole la mano para salir.

El rubio estaba ido, caminaba y reaccionaba por inercia.

No se percato cuando fue que entraron al departamento. Cuando sintió nuevamente los labios en su cuello, y cuando empezó a gemir, y sentir que sus dedos se mezclaban con aquella cabellera castaña.

Sintió que caminaba despacio, hacia atrás, mientras que el saco y la corbata, desaparecían de su cuerpo. También sintió que sus manos, tomaban vida, y desnudaban al que iba a ser su amante. Cuando sintió pecho contra pecho, piel con piel, gimió fuertemente. Pero no duro mucho, sus labios fueron callados por otros que devoraban su lengua.

Cayeron en la cama, sintió que su cuello era atacado nuevamente, por mordiscos y lamidas. Sintió como su pecho era tocado, pellizcado. Sintió la lengua del castaño recorrer el ombligo y con los dientes empezar a deshacer el agarre del cinturón, los botones del pantalón y bajado el cierre.

Ahogo el grito de desesperación, tapándose la boca, cuando su miembro fue mordido por sobre su ropa interior. Hizo sangrar sus labios cuando trato de reprimir aquel gemido que hizo, al sentir como jugaban con sus testículos.

Era deseo puro, todo su cuerpo, necesitaba descargarse ya. Mientras sentía que su acompañante se desnudaba, el tomo su hombría y empezó a masturbarse, necesitaba ese toque urgente. Pero sus manos fueron sujetadas, llevadas por sobre su cabeza, y antes que pudiera reprochar algo, su boca fue invadida nuevamente.

Sintió ambos cuerpo desnudos, haciendo fricción entre ellos, provocando que la erección de ambos fuera desesperante, proclamando atención.

Relájate ... – murmuro Kaiba al oído, pero el rubio, mas que hacerle caso, mas se tornaba deseoso.

El CEO mojo sus dedos, para luego empezar a explorar ese punto que tanto deseaba, entre las nalgas blancas de aquel cachorro. Un gemido de molestia se sintió, pero no dejo de hacer que sus dedos empezaran a entrar y salir de aquel cuerpo. Cuando el tercero ya estaba dentro, vio como el rubio ya estaba en el punto máximo del placer.

No aguantaba mas, se posesiono entre sus piernas, levantándolas por sobre sus hombros, y de una embestida entro a su cuerpo. Un gran grito salió de los labios de Joey, pero entre besos y caricias que le proporcionaba Kaiba, la molesta pasaba a segundo plano.

Cuando este empezó a moverse, la habitación se lleno de gemidos. Hasta el punto que unísono, gritaron los nombres del otro, cayendo rendidos sobre la cama.

El CEO espero hasta que su respiración volviera a la normalidad, espero que el rubio volviera a la normalidad. Para luego así, salir de su interior.

No supieron cuanto tiempo paso, pero ambos no estaba dormidos. Kaiba abrazaba a Joey por la cintura, mientras este, estaba recostado sobre su pecho.

Kaiba ... yo ... – el rubio dijo temerosamente.

Seto ... Llámame Seto ... – el ojiazul lo miraba seriamente, pero acariciando sus cabellos.

Seto ... yo ... bueno ... – empezó a tartamudear - ... lo ...de recién ... pues ...

No te preocupes ... – lo abrazo posesivamente, para luego mientras lo besaba, se colocaba sobre el rubio - ... Escucha bien ... Joey, porque no lo repetiré ... Me agrada tu compañía, me gusto esta noche ... y realmente ... me gustaría probar salir contigo ... No pido compromisos ... ni nada ... Pero ... yo creo que si ambos estamos bien, quizás con el tiempo, lleguemos a ser algo mas ...

Seto ... – murmuro despacio, mientras escondía su rostro, en el cuello del castaño, abrazándolo - ... Me gustas ... me agradas ... – lo miro a los ojos - ... Me gustaría probar ... – sonrió sinceramente. Lo cual provoco que el CEO lo besara apasionadamente.

**

* * *

En la Mansión Kaiba. 1 AM.**

Habitación de Mokuba, mientras conversa por teléfono.

En serio ... – dijo entusiasmado, mientas se sentaba en la cama, con ojitos brillantes de alegría - ... Y ... subieron al departamento ... – escucho la vos del otro lado - ... Dime que le sacaste una foto ... JUJUUUUUU! – grito feliz, mientras brincaba en la cama - ... Deberás hacerme una copia ... Porque eso lo quiero para recuerdo ... si ... Si ... lo se ... cuando llegue el lunes, te tratara de matarte ... aunque creo que no se si llegara al lunes ... jejejej – sonrió picaramente – Si ... Gracias Lucio ... en serio ... te lo agradezco ... – se levanto de la cama, dirigiéndose a su laptop que estaba en su escritorio – En serio ... Tengo que agradecértelo ... No ... no ... Algo debes querer ... eres el mejor amigo de mi hermano ... y gracias a ti ... los hemos juntado ... – empezó a navegar, hasta encontrar la pagina que buscaba. Sonrió maliciosamente – Oye ... Lucio ... cual es tu color favorito ...? – no tuvo tiempo de decir algo, al otro lado de la línea, habían colgado.

Mokuba se carcajeo felizmente. Dejo el teléfono a un lado. Y empezó a teclear.

Bueno ... si Maoma no va a la montaña ... Que la montaña venga a el ... A ver ... código de Usuario ... Lucio Méndez ... empresario ...

Así paso la noche, del Sábado, parte del domingo. Una pareja recién empezaba a relacionarse, un niño travieso, y una pagina Web muy interesante. " Clasificados - Rubro: Novios".


End file.
